<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Christmas out of many by Valtor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129666">One Christmas out of many</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valtor/pseuds/Valtor'>Valtor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother Feels, Canon Compliant, Help, Memories, Other, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valtor/pseuds/Valtor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сердце падает в пятки, когда приходит осознание происходящего. Он срывается с места, прорываясь сквозь толпу и на ходу скидывая куртку. Как это вообще могло произойти, нет, он не мог. Но тело работает на опережение и Дин отталкивает от края дыры мужчину, что старается схватить его за руки и не дать прыгнуть.<br/>Он изворачивается, погружаясь в воду.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Christmas out of many</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Сэм!</p>
<p>Пустота. Отдаленный гул. Покалывание по всему телу. Светлые пятна в кромешной тьме. Ветер.</p>
<p>— Сэмми!</p>
<p>Приглушённые звуки. Всё такое далёкое. Холодный ветер. Пульс всё медленней.</p>
<p>— Держись, Сэмми...</p>
<p>Всё крутится сплошным циклоном, не давая ухватиться за что то конкретное. Свист. Подёргивания. Паника.</p>
<p>— Сэмми...</p>
<p> Голубоватые проблески, что появляются всё реже. Всё тише. Больше никаких ощущений.<br/>Пустота.</p>
<p>* * *<br/>Штат Иллинойс.<br/>24 декабря 1993 года.<br/>11:48</p>
<p>Пора предрождественской суматохи. Крыши и окна светятся цветными гирляндами, калитки обмотаны мишурой и лентами. В каждом дворе по снеговику, у кого морковка вместо носа, у кого пуговица. Дорожки расчищены и притрушены песком. Посреди площадки возвышается самый высокий сугроб-горка, покрытый корочкой льда и с вытоптанной лестничкой сбоку. Именно оттуда доносится радостный визг и неумолкаемый гомон. Дети носятся со снежками и санками, родители посмеиваются в сторонке и качают в колясках грудничков.</p>
<p>Дверь одной из кафешек открылась, сопровождая задорным звоном колокольчика. Дин осмотрелся, закрывая дверь ногой, и направился к сборищу детей.</p>
<p>— Сэм! — он осмотрел мелькающие макушки, выискивая свою. Ему пришлось поднять обе руки со стаканчиками, чтобы не пролить чай, когда в спину врезался ребёнок, — Сэмми!</p>
<p>— Я здесь! — знакомый писк донёсся из-за ближайшего сугроба.</p>
<p>Вылавировав из живого потока, Дин обошел заборчик и снова осмотрелся. Он же слышал...</p>
<p>— Здесь, — из под одной из куч снега высунулось розовое личико с синей шапкой на глаза и огромным бонбоном.</p>
<p>— Ты чего тут делаешь? — Дин присел, с хрустом в коленях.</p>
<p>— Иди ко мне, — Сэм юркнул обратно, скрываясь из виду.</p>
<p>Дин с сомнением осмотрел ряд из сугробов, наваленных друг на друга, а затем небольшой проход в одном из них.</p>
<p>— Ты серьезно? — он обречённо вздохнул, просовывая обе руки в проход, — подержи.</p>
<p>Дождавшись, когда стаканчики из рук пропали, он опустился на колени и, согнувшись в три погибели, пополз. Явно чувствовалось, что спиной и плечами он протёр все стены, за шиворот засыпался снег, из за чего всё тело содрогнулось.<br/>В итоге, преодолев лаз длиной в метр, Дин оказался в, по здешним меркам, довольно просторном "помещении".</p>
<p>— Я вырыл нору, как у Бильбо, — Сэм гордо восседал у одной из стен, держа в руках стаканчики с дымящимся чаем. При чем выглядел он в этот момент так, будто это были не картонные стаканчики, а скипетр и держава.</p>
<p>Под кучами снега действительно была вырыта нора в пару квадратных метров и около метра высотой. По крайней мере, Сэм видел на коленях и почти не касался головой потолка, прослойка которого была достаточно прочной, что бы не отваливаться, но достаточно тонкой, что бы пропускать хоть какой то свет. Правда, немного света через снег не было всем освещением. Посреди норы, на куске какой то перекладины, лежало три большие церковные свечки, одна из которых почти догорала, но оставшиеся ещё и до половины не расплавились. Вокруг них снег подтаял, обнажая невысокие травинки и клевер. Сие подобие клумбы было огорожено палочками и использованными спичками.</p>
<p>— Выглядит потрясающе, — хмыкнув, Дин прополз на четвереньках к брату и уселся рядом. Чтобы не пробить головой потолок, пришлось съехать на копчик и чувствовать, как снег медленно тает от тепла его зада и джинсы начинают намокать.</p>
<p>— Знаю, — Сэм самодовольно усмехнулся, отдавая один стаканчик. — Но теперь я не знаю, что с ней делать.</p>
<p>— Можешь позвать других детей и поиграть с ними в «Нежданное угощение»?</p>
<p>Сэм отрицательно замотал головой, перебирая пальчиками по картону:<br/>— Они бешеные, сломают.</p>
<p>Усмехнувшись, Дин ничего не ответил. Сэм тоже молчал, из за чего оба начали непроизвольно вслушиваться в посторонние звуки.<br/>Здесь было гораздо тише, чем снаружи. Ветра тоже не было, от слова, совсем, так что, казалось, что тут и правда теплее.<br/>Блики от пламеней свеч бегали по стенкам норы, из-за чего казалось, будто снег — это витражные окна, как в церквях бывает.</p>
<p>— Обедать будешь? — Дин склонил голову, осматривая джинсы младшего. Ткань насквозь промокла и почти заледенела, из-за чего тощие коленки подрагивали.</p>
<p>— Суп хочу, — отозвался Сэм, засёрбав чай.</p>
<p>— Сходим в кафе, — Дин заерзал, устраивая поудобней свой отмороженный зад.</p>
<p>— Кафе? — Сэмми удивлённо повернул к нему свою головушку, блестая розовыми щёчками.</p>
<p>— Сегодня сочельник, почему нет, — не удержавшись, Дин погладил одну из щёчек, улыбаясь, — ты такой лапушка.</p>
<p>Сэм фыркнул, отворачиваясь к своему стаканчику. Но, перспектива супчика и пончиков ему понравилась.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *<br/>12:32</p>
<p>— Приятного аппетита и счастливого рождества, — девушка-официантка в розовом берете и праздничном свитере прижала поднос к груди и убежала за стойку.</p>
<p>Дин подвинул тарелку с грибным супчиком Сэму, подкладывая под нее салфеточку. Возможно, он бы обратил внимание на то, как та девчонка смотрела в его сторону, и, что она вообще смотрела на него. Но, сегодня сочельник, а его он хочет провести без приключений. И вообще, праздник, он должен сделать так, чтобы сегодня Сэмми было хорошо и весело. Отца нет, чему он даже радуется.</p>
<p>— А ты? — Сэм поднял невинный взгляд, окуная ложку в суп.</p>
<p>— Не голодный, — он небрежно мотнул головой, складывая куртку на сидение рядом, — скушай всё, Сэмми.</p>
<p>На фоне играет Рождественская классика, над каждым столом по венку, на стойке еловые ветки. Дверной колокольчик обмотан ленточкой, а над дверьми чучело оленьей головы в новогодней шапочке. Весь персонал в тематической форме, но выделялся бариста в зелёной пижаме, полосатых чулках, огромных ботинках с бубенчиками и шапке с мехом, длинным заворотом и бубенчиком на конце.</p>
<p>Дин наклоняется через стол, вытягивая из подставки салфетку и промакивая Сэмми уголки губ. Тот на мгновение зависает, но, всё же, доедает.</p>
<p>— Дин?</p>
<p>Он откликается, когда Сэм уже трясет его за плечи. Как он умудрился прослушать, он же смотрел на него всё это время?</p>
<p>— Да? — он повторно фокусирует взгляд, наклоняясь вперёд.</p>
<p>— Мы можем сходить на каток? — Сэм опирается локтями о стол и заговорщицки смотрит.</p>
<p>— Какой каток? – видимо, он ещё не до конца вышел из своих мыслей.</p>
<p>— Тут на реке есть каток, — судя по терпеливому вздоху, эта информация сообщается не в первый раз.</p>
<p>— И ты хочешь на каток, — уточняет Дин.</p>
<p>— Да-а, — Сэм понаклонялся в стороны, нетерпеливо кусая губы.</p>
<p>— Я говорил тебе так не делать, — Дин хватает личико напротив и ребром ладони вытирает слюнку с губ.</p>
<p>Собственно, у Сэма это с рождения — пускать слюни. Не то, чтобы он ходил со свисающими с щек сосульками слюней, как бульдог. Но, стоит ему на что-то отвлечься, либо наоборот – сосредоточиться, как губки сразу намокают. Сон тоже не исключение, наволочки всегда мокрые.<br/>И это приносит проблемы в знойную жару или щеко-щипательные морозы, когда губы обветриваются и, после чего, сильно трескаются. Соответственно, Сэм облизывается все чаще, зализывая ранки, но, в итоге, только прибавляются новые.</p>
<p>Как то раз Дин наблюдал за тем, как его младший братишка отрывал от губ лоскутки кожи, даже не замечая этого. Потом было много крови, слюней и слёз.<br/>А на следующее утро он проснулся с мокрой щекой, потому что Сэмми пришел поспать рядом.</p>
<p>— Не буду, — Сэм быстро трёт запястьем губки и наклоняется ещё ближе, — так пойдем на каток? Пойдем?</p>
<p>Дин усмехается и откидывается на спинку. Конечно, они пойдут на каток. Он не упустит шанс посмотреть, как Сэм и минуты на льду не простоит. Возможно, если он упадет слишком много раз и отобьёт свой тощий зад, то Дин понесёт его на плечах на обратном пути. К слову, без одежды Сэм весит меньше. В два раза, если по ощущениям. Он одевается капусточкой, напихивая карманы всякой дребеденью, вроде монет, камешков, ракушек, аскорбинок. Ох, у него тонны аскорбинок, Дин уверен, он их даже в трусы пихает.</p>
<p>На самом деле, он не просто прикинул, сколько Сэм весит без одежды. Около месяца назад Сэм, по неосторожности, оказался рядом, когда Дин вилами засовывал вампира в дереводробилку. Тогда его с ног до головы окатило кровью и измельчёнными органами, после чего мальчик впал в шоковое оцепенение часов на десять. За это время Дин успел вымыть его под теплым душем, спуская всю воду из бойлера дважды. Крови было настолько много, что она пропитала ткань и перешла на кожу. Сэм вообще не держал равновесие самостоятельно, потому Дин усадил его себе на колени и растирал мочалкой, поливая теплой водой спинку. Безвольное тело, такое беззащитное и тощее, обтянутое гладкой, без волосяного покрова, кожей. Был только пушок, и то местами. С выступающими повсюду костями, что можно запросто выдернуть, если ухватить покрепче. Дин бережно смывал тёмную пену, поглаживая острые плечики и коленки. Тощие, словно спички, бедра и руки. Он был таким маленьким и беспомощным, таким напуганным, из-за чего у Дина внутри всё скручивается в тугой, тянущий узел, затягивающий в себя все внутренности, всю плоть. Он сам чуть не плакал, смотря на не прекращающие слёзы брата.<br/>Все те полчаса, что Сэм безвольной куклой провел у него на коленях в душе, Дин ощущал, как его тазовые косточки впиваются ему в бедра и, будь Сэм потяжелее, это было бы в разы больнее. Но, в тот момент Дин забил и на собственную боль, и на собственные слёзы, что проступали время от времени, и на кровь, что текла с его изодранных, изгрызенных губ, смешиваясь с потоками воды и стекая в водосток.</p>
<p>Тогда Дин нёс его из ванной в спальню, придерживая под бедра и спину. Ему казалось, тело в его руках легче, чем мокрые джинсы, что болтаются на ногах.<br/>В ту ночь Сэм провалился в беспокойный сон только ближе к утру, не выпуская из подрагивающих пальчиков плечи брата. Дин прижимал к себе холодное дрожащее тело всю ночь, горячо дыша в мокрый затылок и согревая своими ногами маленькие ледяные стопы, что до его собственных не доставали.<br/>На следующий день Сэм мало что помнил, но понимал, что они стали ближе. Они и раньше были, но сейчас это ощущалось куда лучше.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Они остановились перед имитированной аркой – две высокие ели, между стволами которых натянуто широкое полотно с поздравлением. На самих стволах повязано много цветных ленточек и платочков. Справа находилась небольшая полянка, к которой протоптана тропинка. Невысокие молодые ёлочки были обвешаны пёстрыми шариками, мишурой и раскрашенными шишками. Под самой большой из этих невысоких ёлочек находилась горка детских поделок, рисунков и свечей – подарки Санте. Кустистые лапы дерева не давали снегу упасть на подарки, удерживая на себе небольшие сугробы.</p>
<p>— Идём! Скорее! — Сэм подергал брата за руку, подскакивая на месте и вертя головой. Там, куда они направляются, уже было много людей, а на льду ещё больше визжащих детей. Все замотаны в несколько шарфов, с нахлобученными по самые носы шапками. Дину немного жалко завёрнутых в такой слой одежды детей, ибо те носилась по льду друг за другом с еловыми ветками и палками, так что, он уверен, им адски жарко.</p>
<p>Пройдя к нескольким сваленным стволам, служащим лавочками, Дин скинул на них сумку и потянулся. По спине прошлась череда щелчков. Он осмотрел несколько сколоченных на скорую руку беседок со всякими безделушками, вязанными шапками и перчатками.</p>
<p>— Переобувайся, — Дин направился к беседкам, стараясь не сильно проваливаться ногами в снег. Он не горел желанием промокнуть и замёрзнуть раньше времени.</p>
<p>Сэм завозился с сумкой, вытаскивая коньки. Ему повезло, что с прошлого года он не особо вырос и всё ещё влезает в них. Он был уверен, что не получит новые, поэтому не сказал бы, даже если бы они были малы. Но, пока, ему не о чем волноваться.<br/>Эти коньки были почти самодельными. Дин нашел их в чьем то гараже, долго латал и обшивал, менял шнурки, затачивал лезвия. Сэм никогда не спрашивал, у кого именно он их стащил, но ему не особо и было интересно. Он просто закрывал глаза на их происхождение, радуясь тому, что есть.</p>
<p>От шнуровки его отвлекает ободок, что ложится поверх его шапки. Небольшие оленьи рожки из ткани и картона, прикрепленные к головному ободку. Сэм поднимает голову, осматривая ухмыляющегося Дина.</p>
<p>— Вперёд, Рудольф!—  отсалютовал Дин, став по стойке смирно.</p>
<p>Сэм фыркнул, поднимаясь и заправляя выбившуюся из под шапки прядку:<br/>— Туда и без коньков можно, ты со мной?</p>
<p>— Не, мне и тут холодно, — Дин показательно растёр себя руками.</p>
<p>— Ну ладно, — пожав плечами, Сэм вразвалочку направился ко льду, оступаясь на особо глубоком снегу.</p>
<p>— Вас донести, миледи? — Дин наблюдал за этим и посмеивался, на что Сэм только махнул рукой и направился дальше.</p>
<p>Покачав головой, Дин сунул руки в карманы и начал переминаться с ноги на ногу. Вот, Сэм уже добрался до кромки льда и чуть не навернулся. Но удержался. Несколько неуверенных шагов, чтобы понять, что этого делать не надо. Он оттолкнулся и заскользил между извивающимися телами, согнув колени и локти. Но, стоило маленькой девочке проехать в паре метров впереди, он сразу замахал руками, стараясь удержать равновесие, и в следующее мгновение обе ноги мелькнули в воздухе.<br/>Дин хохотнул, подпрыгивая на месте. Уже темнеет и на стоящих у берега деревьях зажглись гирлянды и фонари. Холодает поминутно и заботливые мамочки тащат детей домой отогревать красные носы. Хотя, от того, что кто-то ушел, визуально народу меньше не стало.</p>
<p>Прошлый сочельник у них не задался — отец завёз их в какую-то глушь в дом знакомого охотника, там не было отопления или его не хотели включать, словом, продрог Дин как собака. Сэма тоже не грело выданное одеяло, поэтому, кинув его поверх Динового, он забрался к брату под бок, обвивая конечностями. Отмороженные пальчики и пятки быстро согрелись об горячую спину, так что вскоре Сэм разомлел и уснул, сладко посапывая в шею навалившегося сверху Дина, что поглаживал младшего по бокам и бедрышкам, потому что так тот быстрее расслабляется и засыпает. После чего, наконец, ощутив, что одеяла в два слоя начинают греть.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Из мыслей Дина вырывают крики и начавшаяся суматоха. Это больше не были вопли радости и шуточной битвы, люди метались в панике, а не энергичной игре.<br/>Дин нахмурился, залазя на бревно и высматривая, что произошло. Все дети на льду столпились в одну кучу, пятясь к берегу, подальше от проруби. Он закусил губу, сосредотачиваясь и щурясь. Проруби не было, дыра во льду образовалась только что, началась паника.<br/>Дин встревоженно осматривает кучку детей, высматривая своего. Ни одной синей макушки. К горлу подступает ком и он снова переводит взгляд к дыре во льду. На поверхности плавают рожки. Тканевые, из картона.</p>
<p>Сердце падает в пятки, когда приходит осознание происходящего. Он срывается с места, прорываясь сквозь толпу и на ходу скидывая куртку. Как это вообще могло произойти, нет, он не мог. Но тело работает на опережение и Дин отталкивает от края дыры мужчину, что старается схватить его за руки и не дать прыгнуть.<br/>Он изворачивается, погружаясь в воду. Все посторонние звуки пропадают, тело моментально сковывает оледенелой судорогой и конечности не сразу возвращаются к дееспособности. До боли сжимая челюсти, он осматривается, стараясь увидеть хоть что-то. Солнце уже почти село, он под толстой коркой льда, в ледяной воде. Дернувшись вверх, он ударяется головой о лёд и приходится проплыть в бок пару метров, прежде, чем он может вынырнуть. Он был под водой несколько секунд, а его уже унесло в сторону.<br/>Дин мотает головой, отплёвываясь и хватая ртом воздух. Зуб на зуб не попадает, тело начинает сводить судорогами, чужие руки тянут наверх. Он отмахивается и ныряет повторно, проплывая по течению вглубь. Руку сводит и приходится остановиться и зажмуриться, пока та не возвращается в норму. Каждая секунда на счету, он или задохнётся, или утонет. Но не вынырнет без Сэма, не вернётся без него.</p>
<p>Он улавливает движение в стороне от себя и сразу гребёт туда. Конечности слушаются всё меньше, тело начинает всплывать и приходится прикладывать дополнительные усилия, чтобы удержаться на глубине. Воздух начинает выходить изо рта, так как челюсть трясется и дёргается, выпуская пузырьки воздуха.</p>
<p>Он отчаянно гребёт вниз, вслед за опускающимися всё ниже телом. Сэм не всплывает, коньки слишком тяжёлые, не давая подняться на поверхность.<br/>Дин ловит его под руки и дёргает на себя, прищуриваясь. Глаза сводит от холода и он не уверен, что будет видеть до того, как вынырнет.<br/>Пальцы дёргаются и не слушаются, не дают развязать шнурки злосчастных коньков, из-за которых они не могут всплыть. Чертыхаясь, Дин достает нож из-за ремня и сжимает лезвие в ладони. Кровь смешивается с водой, окутывая руку, но боль отрезвляет и даёт необходимый выброс адреналина. Так он продержится дольше, он должен выдержать.</p>
<p>Взяв нож другой рукой, Дин перерезает шнуровку и стягивает коньки, отправляя их на дно. Нож в зубы, Сэм к груди. Он смотрит вверх, выискивая дыру, где они смогут вынырнуть. Воздух уже почти закончился и он плывет вверх, из последних сил работая ногами. Чем ближе к поверхности, тем меньше надежда на спасение. Выхода нет, сплошной лёд, тело снова немеет, воздуха не осталось.</p>
<p>Он берет нож здоровой рукой, стараясь удержать их обоих у поверхности только за счёт ног, и бьёт остриём по льду. Сталь скользит по поверхности и не даёт ровным счётом ничего, но он продолжает отчаянно молотить лезвием по льду, проковыривая ямку. Сверху появляется тень и с той стороны льда начинают бить по замороженной поверхности. Дин отплывает в сторону, прижимая к себе тельце и стараясь оставаться в сознании. Не уйти на дно. Не дать им обоим умереть вот так. Он перестает чувствовать ноги и пытается ухватиться ногтями за гладкую поверхность льда, отчаянно стараясь ухватиться хоть за что-то.</p>
<p>Его хватают за шиворот и вытягивают из под воды на лёд. Пытаются забрать тело из рук, но он прижимает сильнее и выползает на поверхность полностью, жадно вдыхая. Морозный воздух режет лёгкие изнутри, его всего трясет, но он в сознании.</p>
<p>— Сэм...</p>
<p>Зрение и слух возвращаются о он слышит собственный хриплый голос, не способный выговорить что-то внятное.</p>
<p>Кто то стягивает с него кофту и накидывает на спину шубу, стараясь укутать. Тело из под него вытягивают и это возвращает в реальность почище ножа. Он кидается за братом, беря в руки личико, что белее бумаги. Руки все ещё не до конца слушаются и он касается побелевшей щеки кончиками пальцев.</p>
<p>— Сэмми... </p>
<p>Паника внутри разрастается на равне с отчаянием. Его глаза полностью покраснели от лопнувших капилляров, сам он выглядит не живее Сэма, такой же серо-зелёный и обмороженный.</p>
<p>Дин опускает руки ему на грудь, нажимая на ребра и отсчитывая ритм. Раз. Два. Не перестараться, не сломать кости. Три. Четыре. Спасти, вернуть. Пять. Зажать нос одной рукой, другой надавить на щеки и раскрыть посиневшие губы. Он наклоняется, выдыхая в раскрытый рот.</p>
<p>— Держись, Сэмми...</p>
<p>Мужчина сменяет его руки на груди, продолжая делать массаж сердца. Раз. Два. Он вдыхает, возвращая руки к носу и щекам. Три. Он спасет его, он заставил его дышать. Заставит его сердце вернуться к жизни. Четыре. Он будет жить. Пять. Ещё один выдох. Рот в рот.</p>
<p>Раз. Пальцы немеют только от того, насколько кожа, к которой он притрагивается, холодная. Два. Его собственная кровь стекает на лёд, перемешиваясь с водой, из-за чего кажется, что она вовсе не из него вытекает. Три. Шапка утонула и мокрую голову ничего не прикрывает. Четыре. Волосы Сэмми теперь в не его крови, что растекается под ним багровым пятном. Пять. Выдох.</p>
<p>Сэм дернулся вверх, ударяясь зубами о Диновы и приземляется обратно, отплёвываясь водой. Дин переворачивает его на бок, стараясь стянуть с дрожащего тельца куртку, но его руки убирают и Сэма дёргают наверх, заставляя сесть. Он успевает увидеть, как ему на плечи накидывают такую же шубу.</p>
<p>— Сэмми...</p>
<p>Дин падает в собственную лужу крови, больше не ощущая ничего. Перед глазами сразу темнеет, голоса умолкают. Больше ничего нет. Лишь пустота.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *<br/>Штат Иллинойс.<br/>26 декабря 1993 года.<br/>10:00</p>
<p>Копошение под боком – то, что заставляет прийти в себя. Светлые стены, свет откуда-то сбоку, пиликанье над головой. Ощущения постепенно заполняют его, заставляя почувствовать иглу в левой руке и давление с правой стороны груди.<br/>Приподняться выходит с трудом и краем глаза он улавливает скольжение справа от себя, рефлекторно хватая рукой.</p>
<p>— Дин..? — знакомый голос разносится совсем рядом, заставляя промаргиваться и фокусировать взгляд.</p>
<p>Вблизи что-то мелькает и зрение, наконец, возвращается. Перед ним взволнованное личико с огромными напуганными глазами, покрасневшими и припухшими.</p>
<p>— Сэмми... — его голос, хриплый и надорванный, прозвучал тихо и грубовато.</p>
<p>— Ты жив! — Сэм кидается вперёд, обнимая поперек груди и пряча голову в светлую рубашку.</p>
<p>— Не помирать же, — Дин хрипло смеётся, но тут же умолкает, понимая, как устрашающе это звучит.</p>
<p>— Я так боялся... Я... — последующий писк, в перемешку со всхлипами, Дин разобрать не может, по этому поглаживает родное тельце по спине и вдыхает запах волос. Он жив. Он спас. Он здесь...</p>
<p>— Герой проснулся?</p>
<p>Дин вскидывает голову, морщась от резкого движения, и непонимающе приподнимает бровь. Бобби проковылял через палату, со вздохом присаживаясь на стул у окна.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Бобби? Откуда ты... — он заходится кашлем, сжимая рубашку на спине Сэма. Лёгкие свело, будто предварительно исполосовав кинжалами.</p>
<p>— Два дня назад звонил вам, а ответила медсестра. Сказала, вы оба в койках, и мне ничего не оставалось, — мужчина сокрушенно вздохнул, качая головой.</p>
<p>— Сэмми, пожалуйста, – Дин оттянул заплаканное личико от своей груди, вытирая ладонью мокрые щёчки, — не нужно. Я жив, ты жив. Все очешуенно, — он попытался улыбнуться, но вышла скорее кривая усмешка, в придачу глаз дёрнулся.</p>
<p>Сэм закивал, завозив руками по лицу и всхлипывая. Дин окинул его взглядом на наличие повреждений: правая нога перебинтована, у сгиба локтя ранки от капельниц. Так, вроде, цел. Он облегчённо выдохнул, съезжая обратно на постель и потянув Сэмми за собой. Тот залез под одеяло, обвивая ручонками поперек живота. Теплое дыхание устремилось ему в шею.</p>
<p>— Какие же вы оболтусы, — снова вздохнул Бобби, поднимаясь и проходя к выходу, — принесу вам поесть.</p>
<p>Когда дверь закрылась, комната погрузилась в тишину, нарушаемую только тиканьем часов в углу комнаты. Дин впервые видел такие в больнице.</p>
<p>— Эй, Сэм, — заговрщицки зашептав, он провел рукой по спине младшего, — пусть я пухлый и пахну немного, и пусть синего цвета лицо... — затянул Дин хриплым басом, прикрыв глаза, — я по прежнему любить могу многих, хоть являюсь сейчас мертвецом...</p>
<p>— Дин, — недовольно пнул его Сэм, сильнее прижимаясь к горячей груди.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>